1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to protective cup structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective breast cup arrangement wherein the same is arranged to afford protection relative to impact relative to an individual's breast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective gear is available in the prior art for protection to women such as those engaged in sporting events, wherein undesired impact to such a woman's breast effects injury and pain, wherein the cup structure of the invention is arranged to afford a cup structure affording ventilation, as well as protection to the individual's breast members and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.